Fair Play and Honor Codes
by YinYangWhiteTiger
Summary: Two-shot Drabble-Fair Play and Honor Codes Do Not Always Mean The Same Thing- A momenmt where two unconnected people meet and their thoughts, belief and hope are in question.
1. Honor Codes

**AN****: Hello… This just a small drabble on these two characters who don't have a single story together. Of course there's reason on why, but reading a little wiki on my part I learned Kuwabara really did go after three years to the demon tournament. Then I thought about this little dilemma which is pretty realistic.**

**X3 Awesome characters…**

.

.

.

.

The demon world was something else… it wasn't old like folktales, it wasn't new like the modern world and it wasn't futuristic, if anything: it was all that combine and whatnot.

It had been three years since the first demon world tournament… going into this fight, he had learned of the limitations human held, of course he had expected this development seeing on what Yusuke and Kurama had told him on the very first tournament. Of course demons were filled with bloodlust, no different from Hiei, as he got into the preliminaries he held a déjà vu of his very first tournament in the human world. He won without a single sweat, making all booing demons silent in their own awe. Their pride wouldn't allow them to cheer for him and the tournament could easily end as death like any other tournament he's been in.

Strangers were surely going to kill him, his old Dark Tournament pals, however, may be a bit more sympathetic and he was sure as hell his allies would not kill him, even the fiery demon Hiei.

Within the last three years humans and demons, not know to normal men, were starting to begin a new era of recollection where in all the two worlds would be connected and treated equally. But as he pasted his second round and arriving to the semi-finals… he felt that such idealism were naive but not futile, for who could know what the future held? Yusuke was a demon, Hiei was a demon and Kurama was something in-between… yet they were his closest friends of his abnormal life. Reading the list of the semi-finals he had finally arrived to a point where he could not continue on… even if that person was a King before. He wasn't stopping out of fear, he was stopping out of his own type of honor. Yet many people compared his honor to arrogance, like he held some type of superiority complex simply because he would not fight for his idealisms, he would even die for them. 'Moronic' everybody kept telling him.

But he would not continue… No matter whatever the hell they said.

"Kuwabara! Come on this is a tournament for goodness sake! You should've know this would of happen eventually. I mean… we were pretty lucky in the Dark Tournament… besides, you could of easily killed a female demon in the preliminaries without even knowing it." With a headlock, Yusuke explain the situation clearly. He was laidback as always…. Hadn't changed one bit and this time Keiko was with him.

"I don't know… I wouldn't do even if my life was on the line."

"Then what's the point in coming here if you aren't going to finish it all the way?"

"What can I say? I'm a man of honor unlike somebody I know." 

"-tch- Moron. You do realize this tournament doesn't discriminate between genders, only you fools would be that stupid. I agree with Yusuke on this argument." Hiei spoke coldly as Kurama was beside him holding a fake smile as he sweatdropped at the scene at hand.

A throbbing vein came to his head as he turn to glare at shorty "Hey, Shortie I don't want to be judge by a midget."

With his narrowed eyes, Hiei's eyes turned to the other side with his usually cold demeanor "I don't want to be judge by an utter fool."

A female voice came out of nowhere, which caught him by surprise "Oh my… I heard so much of you and yet I won't get the pleasure to meet you in full force all for a stupid honor code? I've heard of it… and I can't help but feel deluded by the consequences of it."

Her words were seemingly calm, but the vibe he got from her reminded him of his faraway sister in the human world, it was as-if he was going to be kick the crap out of him if he didn't change his mind. That's why she was a Demon Lord of the Demon World and Yusuke may or may not enough strength to kick even her ass. But winning didn't mean everything in the world of the living, only fools believe that 'always' winning was the true way to enjoy tournaments, it was all the sportsmanship of it all that truly counted. To know, hate, love your opponent and finish the personal journey a tournament brought.

She had the same color hair as he did, she held an ugly side and a beautiful side of her damaged body. Last time he had saw her, she was wearing her mask… but now she had taken off. She look like something from a Terminator film… as her left side was filled metal and a glass eyes which under it held cloth that seemingly didn't show when she wore her charmed mask. Her voice change too for some reason from female to male-like.

He didn't know how to respond to her, she turn to Hiei who merely shrugged back as he glanced at her, with that response she finally spoke again "Can't you just simply let this honor code go for a single day?" Closing her eyes for a second before reopening it "As one of Hiei's teammates I truly want to test your power myself… it's just a shame to arrive to the finals without a worthy opponent, don't you agree?"

This time her evil-scary vibe left her calming words. What would it mean to have an honor code if you don't follow it to the very end? It be no different from hypocrisy, that's what. He couldn't bring himself to tell her no…

But that was because he was frozen by her visual emotional aura… it was like she was talking to him telepathically, he could only grumble as he thought out the consequence of his action. She surely, truly was a demon lord… and he had seen Yomi fight not to mention the recent King of the Demon World. Yomi's son was six years old and he could, Kazuma was completely sure, kill him in matter of seconds. It was pretty scary… demon children were nothing similar to human children, he was sure to doubt sex matter for demons but he was human and he was use to his human lifestyle.

How can they ask him to change? How could he thought this little problem wouldn't happen? Honor Codes and Fair Play were not always the same thing and yet, even for a moment, he could not let it go.

It just didn't sit well for him.

"Well?" She awaited his answer.

Leaning out his hand, as Yusuke had let go of him minutes ago, he responded casually "I just can't do it. It's just not right… fighting a girl and all…"

Her expression had not change, calming and unreadable as always, her aura however was hard not to feel, he wonder if he was alone with this suffocating feeling. Closing her eyes, looking sincere, as she open those eyes…

"I understand but it surely is a pity."

She walk away with those words, she didn't agree with his judgment call, he was sure, if she wanted it that badly, she could find many of ways to force him to fight. She just gave him that feeling. Hiei was staring at him, his creepiness level was rising with every second, it almost made him jump at the sight of his fiery aura.

"What with th't look? I'm just simply follow my codes… geez." He couldn't help but scream at the midget of a demon.

"Tch." Was all the grumbling demon said as he followed to his supposed lover.

Kurama laughed nervously at the event before returning to him "I suppose this is where you lose… and yet I'm sure the whole fight would have been interesting. You were able to beat one of Raizen's friends which none of our old pals could of done. I'm sure, if you'd actually try to fight her, you'd get some blood out of her."

Scratching his head, he liked that compliment yet… "I don't know… beating a girl doesn't fit well in my book. Even if she was Genkai, even if she wants to or ready to and even if she wants to kill me… it just doesn't fit me all that well. Makes it all seem wrong."

Yusuke look at him with skepticism and anger "You know… if you're ever killed by a girl because of an actual attempt of murder, I'll go to the spirit world myself and kill you over and over again. To die over such a stupid moral code that doesn't even fit the modern human society."

Honor codes have lost their meanings… because no one wants to truly believe in such morals anymore, to all of them, it was like they unreasonable to the always changing society. Tradition had to die with the future ahead, some things better off changing and yet there were things that were still very important to this very day. Even as somebody as wonderful as Yukina was flawed… she was gentle, kind and naïve to a certain extent but looking deep down in her caged heart: her hatred and sorrow still lingered and one can see it if they really look deep down her wonderful self. A caged heart that cannot show itself fully… it was a pity but it was also beautiful, because despite all her awful feelings she still shinned love around the people she knew and didn't.

Even a warrior like Genkai or a strong girl like Shizuru needed to be defended… even if they didn't show weakness they still needed to be love. Men can't always be spoiled and expect their women to bear all of their burdens, men have to know when their lovers need love and support… even the strongest woman in the world will need to be love: no matter how cheesy in cliché that sounds, it's a simple truth. The same can be said for men…

Hiei loved her and respected her, Muroku felt the same… their relationship was weird to him, but he could honestly see how it worked. Whom he both thought were freaks of nature, not that he ever say that to their faces, though maybe Hiei but he didn't know Muroko well enough to say such things… he was barely her acquaint, much less her friend.

He sighed as he went to the tournament's sit to sit beside Koenma, Botan, Keiko and Kurama… fighting in the semi-finals was Hiei vs Yomi, Yusuke vs Chu and many more as Jin once more fought the very same demon who beaten him last time. Muroku was either going to fight Yusuke, Chu, Hiei or Yomi… he had already seen her power but it was less than twenty percent… he was curious to see how Yusuke would fight this demon lord. All he could do was watch the spectacle in front of him as Koto announce ever event happening with the same enthusiasm as when he last heard her announce.

The demon world wasn't at all like their own, his world wasn't like this world but if all things were to go smoothly that would be wonderful. Yet human-eating demons were in a high percents, if they were to kill, nobody would be able to stop them until it was all too late.

Humans couldn't predict the future and the future nobody knew. That's why it was so natural to doubt any happy illusion of peace and harmony. Genkai had left everything in their hands, as she went to the next world, if anybody was going against Yukina or people like her: he would defend no matter what, so that's why he had to believe more than anybody that demons and humans could live together. Even if the whole world didn't… he, even if alone, had to believe in such a possibility no matter how slime the chances. Demons were imagine as evil, but humans could easily resemble demons…

Yusuke and Chu were at their final moments, giving it their all, their fist slammed right into one another faces making an explosion of dust cover the sight ahead.

Who would fall?


	2. Fair Play

**AN****: I thought to make this a double-shot drabble… since the first drabble is Kazuma's side view. Here's lady Muroku…**

**Idk the name of her huge bug body machine Also… I can't find the names of all the demons (of the 4****th**** season only) who weren't Yomi, Muroku, Raizen and the Dark Tournament demons D,8.**

Fair Play and Honor Codes Do Not Always Mean The Same Thing 2

It was their typical round, as they searched for lost humans, she had heard once upon a time from Kurama: that on the human's newspaper there were drawings of Hiei described as an alien. What that had brought was a grumbling demon, who would not acknowledge such foolish ideas from such a pitiful race. She had seen the events and heard the events Hiei had fallen through as he grew in and out the demon world. She had met ever single friend of the fire demon, yet not Yukina or his 'human friend'. The noise of their machine driving over the forest of the demon world echoed through their base… sitting on her standup bed, she merely smirk as she felt a familiar demon's presences.

It was none other than her second-in-command.

"What's with that satisfied look?" He asked with a bit of boredom in his toned voice.

"Nothing. Nothing particular at the very least, but… we are soon going to restart the Battle Tournament… who will win this time? I wonder…"

Fighting for her and him was like their own need for air, one cannot exist without something fundamental as their seam of existence, for the scars they bore they knew no other way to live the life they had: except to fight. Being with Hiei, a being like her, gave her a true sense of harmony within herself and with others. Hiei, when with her, was exactly the same but never changing attitude, for he wanted to believe he didn't need anybody and he was strongest alone. Though he stayed with her… and he didn't have to tell her why and she didn't have to ask, for their love gave them a moment of happiness.

Sitting where he always sat, he spoke with crossed arms "I'm betting on one of us. I won't lose like last time. Hell… I'll kill anybody who gets in my way. It's only fair since I lost to you."

This made her chuckled, he was cute when he was acting viciously evil, her eyes went down to look at him and she saw he was looking the other way.

"So you'll kill Kurama if you'll fight him?"

"… Of course…"

Bluffing, lying and playing cold and evil… even with friends he still pretended to act as so. It was a front that was him but wasn't him, reading between the lines was important if one wanted to know Hiei, Kurama was one of those people but Yusuke spoke in ease with the short-tempered demon. The human she had heard of every now and then went by the name Kazuma Kuwabara, from the memories she'd seen she had understood the balance of their relationship. One-sided, honest and upfront brought up their 'rivalry' which Hiei believed was nonexistent, the boy, however, just didn't get the fire demon's way.

"Seemingly the fool is coming this year. Despite it being a 'demon's' tournament, he seems to think this is a great idea. If he's killed, it's going to be his own damn fault."

She smiled at such news, she had heard a possibility from Yusuke, who return for a short visit, that his human friend was probably going the enter the next tournament. The logic that existed of the knowledge between humans and demons: were that true demons were on top of the food chain while humans were near the bottom. She was fond of human meat, it just had a taste that no other animal could imitate, but with the new laws that were being brought up… her desired food may become uneatable in the future. Hiei, even if he was a demon, did not eat any human meat… she wasn't sure if this was because he didn't like the taste, he respected them or simply didn't care for the food at all.

"Hiei… would you feast on a human if you had a chance?" It was an honest question with an honest intent.

His eyes opened to her as he moved his pupils up "Not really."

"But why not?"

He shrugged "Never tried it and not to mention humans have such a disgusting smell."

She couldn't help but smirk at such a reply "Oh really? Dip humans into some Herbical Mysys and you got a non-smelling human. Would you try it then?"

"I'll eat whatever the hell I like."

"I'm simply giving advice." She dodge the upcoming retort, of course, she didn't mean to insult him. She was just curious if he would eat the meat at all.

And seemingly he would not, or at least, not in the near future.

That was the last time, from what she had gather, when they were talking anything about close to the tournament. For the next couple of months they continued their never-ending routine, with the exception of private training between themselves, yet everybody could feel everybody else's excitement. Three days before the special day, her second-in-command was in a petty mood, as she had heard the supposed rumors were true: the human helper was coming to fight.

"That stupid dumb oaf." His very low voice could be heard as she silently walked into one of commander's private rooms. He was pretty angry of his supposed human friend. "He doesn't have a clue in what he's walking into."

"Angry? What's bothering you _honey-cupcake_?" She ended with a joke, which made him turn to her with his cross expression, which she only found to be adorable. With all the excitement about in their world, she too was being influence by such adrenaline, as she walked in opening a high cabinet to get herself a well brewed sake. Seeing her pour the drink for herself, Hiei gave a signal to pour some for himself. Sitting beside him around the round table, they drank in silence as he could not tell her what was making him so mad about his friend arrival.

So she had to ask, while she knew the answer already, just to see if he would act his front "Are you going to kill him if he gets in your way?"

"… Killing him would be pointless, his era of ruling would be less than sixty years, why would I have to kill such a moron? I rather torture him, but then Yusuke would get all mad and the fox would probably side with bastard of a child." Hiei finished with a sigh before taking a full gulp of the old sake, this had made him flustered with drunkenness, he wasn't well built for any type of alcohol beverage. Not to mention the sake was in its highest quality possible… He might of well forgotten his name and where he was as he couldn't keep himself in balance as he was sitting.

She giggled at the site, she love to have fun with him when he wasn't always on guard, not that he always was with her. That didn't stop it for being fun.

"Moron… h's st'pid, moth'rf'ck'er… geez. I'm gonna kill h'm 'f I-I… I have to. Urgg… what d'd I f'ck'ng dr'nk? I feel crappy." He mumbled as he swayed left from right. With thought, as she prepared her body in a good enough position, Hiei rested his head down onto her lap as she continue to drink the rest of the sake bottle in her sake cups.

He was always gentler when drunk, that's why he never drank alcohol with strangers, for it was embarrassing and he just couldn't hold even a single drink. He only drank human light beer… the only thing he could hold and not immediately get drunk. Just like an innocent child… it just didn't fit his image and yet it fit it perfectly. She hadn't planned it, he had asked her to pour him some and she applied, so it made it all the better. He should of known better. He was a grown demon…

Closing her eyes, with the slumbering fire demon, she could feel his emotion like her own. They were filled with wonderful feelings of love and worry, a bit of betrayal and loyalty, finally only to finish with hidden joy. He wanted to kick the human's ass, not kill, but fighting like equals. He truly valued this human's existence to an extent she had never felt from him before. He could care less of any other humans he had knew, even if they were close to his fellow allies, the human had reached one of Hiei's impossible request. His breath was soothing, his expression was finally at peace and she was feeling quite tipsy herself as she finally finish the whole bottle of sake. The day faded into night, getting up, positioning him onto the table as he slumber, she had left as she got back to the rest of her minions. They were preparing for the battle tournament, if they met this human they would surely kill him, but in respect for the human's strength and to Hiei's pride… she would not make any special occasion for this newcomer.

It was a simple game of fair play… shall it start and end as such.

The day of the tournament had arrived, Hiei was more distant from her and closer to his ex-group, it was a special day indeed. Maybe he became a little more honest or maybe that human really was something else. She was wearing her mask when she had first met him, he looked at her with not well hidden expression of shock and disturbed, he really was an honest human. He had even called her a man, though she was not particularly insulted, whether they believed she was a he or she, it did not matter to her.

He was upfront and far too honest, saying he would kick 'his' ass, if one had to be precise with the human's word. She could only wait in excitement… sure, the human wasn't anywhere close to her level, that didn't stop him from being strong.

Fighting him would be an honor, not many reached Hiei's expectation, so that was to take into notice. But as they finally reached the semi-finals, Hiei had told her that she probably wouldn't be fighting him, for he was submitting to surrendering and it wasn't even out of fear. He had taken three of her strongest minions in the preliminaries, and one of her commanders in his first round, the second round he had defeated one of Razien's friends who was an ice master of some sort. Finally he was surrendering over the most absurd things she had heard of: an Honor Code.

One of his honor code went like this: a man never fights a woman, no matter what type of person she is.

Of course, Hiei didn't know the human's full honor code, just some of the details here and there. This had made her feel insulted, for demons did not hold such foolish idealistic rules, such rules would get one killed if they believed in them so truly. She would not be thrown away with an appearance of a weak-willed woman. So she went to find the boy before the semi-finals started, he was talking with their ex-group as the Masuka's son was playing around the human as he tried to explain in a laidback way that his codes were pointless if he was here for the tournament.

"I agree with Yusuke on this argument." Hiei finished saying. His expression was that of always, his arms were crossed as he laid on the walled window behind him, Kurama was watching the scene before turning his eyes onto her, Yusuke had let go of the human as, he too, notice her arrival and fell silent.

A throbbing vein came to human's head as he turn to glare at her second-in-command "Hey, Shortie I don't want to be judge by a midget."

With Hiei's narrowed eyes, his pupils turned to the other side with his seemingly usually cold demeanor "I don't want to be judge by an utter fool."

Finally find a chance to speak, she said with her calm tone "Oh my… I heard so much of you and yet I won't get the pleasure to meet you in full force all for a stupid honor code? I've heard of it… and I can't help but feel deluded by the consequences of it."

Her emotion were unclear to the naked eye, she held her contempt of the foolish boy, as she look at the human more visibly. The human was the tallest of the group, he was at the same time the weakest, what he wore was some black and white mixed shirt written 'Touhou' which was divided in half color wised. His orange hair was gelled to stand forward, denying the sense of gravity, his body was filled with muscles and his face was rough and manly. He could feel her closed and hidden emotions just like Yomi, as it showed on his, once more, shock expression with a hint of fear. She had heard his family had the greatest spirit awareness existing in the human world or at least in Japan alone.

She almost frowned at that understanding, turning to Hiei, wondering what would make him change the mortal's mind, the fire demon shrugged in all honestly before turning back to his 'ally'. So she had to at least try… as she continue with an even more calming aura, if possible.

"Can't you just simply let this honor code go for a single day?" Closing her eyes for a second before reopening it "As one of Hiei's teammates I truly want to test your power myself… it's just a shame to arrive to the finals without a worthy opponent, don't you agree?"

He was afraid of death, she could feel it, he did fear her but it wasn't excuse of his surrender. He truly believed in this honest 'honor code'. She was giving him a fair play in respect for him and Hiei's sake and yet she wasn't being treated the same way, in all honesty, it pissed her off in a way she never been insulted by before. It sounded like a superiority complex, yet his emotions were honest in honor and not guided by the feeling of pride, so she could only hope he would obey. She knew, Hiei knew, how she felt… whether it was a front or not, he did nothing… and there was reason for such non-existing action. She knew Hiei better than anybody… she was like him and he was still like her… for maybe—

"Well?" She finally asked for an answer to her suggestion.

Leaning out his hand and waving it with an expression filled with decisions and worry, he spoke worrisomely "I just can't do it. It's just not right… fighting a girl and all…"

'Fighting a girl'. How would a person of the opposite gender take it? Maybe human girls were truly that weak? That did not mean the same thing for demons as it was insulting if anything else. Her emotions were boiling, she would not be treated like such trash… somehow, her memories of the past enter into her heart and it was painful, so closing her eyes she took a deep breath, relaxing her disturbed, broken, heart and finally open her eyes as she started to walked a away.

"I understand but it surely is a pity."

While she disappeared into the distant, she heard the human's yelling voice fade and the quiet steps of her lover, she did not have to turn for her to respond to his arrival. He did the explaining:

"He's a fool. His foolishness will probably get him killed. You shouldn't be bother by such a fool in the first place." His cold eyes were place on her back as she and he continued to walk forward to the arena.

"Even if he's a fool, his a fool you notice and I cannot not but be insulted to have not even get a test drive on what he's like." She spoke with an angry tone, her calm expression had twisted into something unrecognizable, it was surely hatred she could no longer hid.

"He's not at all like us or Yusuke. He's a pathetic human who can do nothing of his fate… for he will die, that is, if you ask it from me. Any enemy of yours is mine." He was simply trying to make her more happy, yet she wasn't completely sure if it was a bluffing compliment, his kind words were taken notice however.

"Yes… he is nothing like us. He's food, is he not?" Food will always be food. If you don't eat food you will starve, just like that foolish king Razien. Why were they agreeing on such a stupid treaty? Humans were completely useless, they could do nothing against their fate, only the selective few could deny their destiny and the rest were sheep. How can one treat another fairly if the other couldn't keep up with their norm?

How could they live in harmony? True harmony did not exist, even if one was the same race, how could two completely different races work together? Sure in the demon world there were many races but they all lived far into hundreds of thousands of years… while most of the weaklings died less than twenty years or five hundred at best. Normal humans could not live in their world, they could not see the horrors that was typical in such a energetic world, why bother to make a foolish connection. Maybe it was for the better, maybe it was for the worse except she could less. Humans had war every sixty years for goodness sake, with these wars they called it 'justice' and had they truly gave recognition to the past with a gained prosperity? They surely changed quietly once they got the handling of technology, surely, however… they would repeat their mistakes they same way three generations did before them.

Yusuke and Chu were beginning to fight, she saw the human in the distances sitting down with his spiritual and human friends, Hiei had still not respond to her question. Maybe he didn't see humans as food like the rest of the demon world perhaps he was still a naïve child inside. But that's the very same reason why she loved him and that would never change.

"You should go… it's unfashionable to arrive late. I would hate to hear Yomi complaints and making me look bad." She said it in her usual tone, it was an empty joke, Hiei had understood everything perfectly: his hesitation was his honest reply to everything she was thinking. Nodding at that, uncharacteristically bowing in respect he usually never gave, he disappeared to the arena miles ahead. She looked at one of the windows near her and saw the large screen showing the fight of Chu and Yusuke… their fight had the pure intent of fun, so innocent and pure, just like the love she and Hiei had. Even with their bloodstained and lonely but powerful hands, their harmonized emotions, together, were more pure than anything they could ever have in their souls. For their sins were unatonable although neither could care less… they didn't sugarcoat anything, did they?

In a sense, in their own well distinctive way, they held honor codes no other demon could understand… so maybe it wasn't all fair play… possibly she was making excuses trying to put all his words into a demeaning way when all he was trying to do was being honest and himself. This was his way of 'playing fair', despite she was a demon in a demon world, an ex-lord… even if he was a human, a weakling, he pride himself on his honor and showed her his ultimate respect.

The fight between Razein's son and the drunkard was arriving to a climax… it was inelegant, stupid and captivating. Watching it made her heart flutter as she waited to see if one of the two men would die in their fist fight. Blood came out of the two demons, his human lover was cheering on strongly a girl filled with worry and anxiety, Kazuma had not move even an inch as he watched his friend being pummeled. His eyes were lost in thought and resolution, maybe he too was pondering what the future held for their 'two' races, nobody could know but everybody could guess the outcome.

Yusuke Urameshi had changed the future within eight month of saying in the demon world. His existence alone proved that anything could happen, despite the improbability, unless you don't try one could never know if doing nothing at all was worth it.

Everybody look at the bloody-covered fight, which in a simultaneous fist punch, arrived at its climax as the whole land was covered in dust. Nobody could know the outcome, so everybody held their breath… the seconds that passed, the human boy got up in the stands, his legs shaking like his wavering expression as he slowly, but surely, raised his arms as acted like walls around his cheek with him screaming "URAMESHI YOU BETTER NOT LOSE, NOT WHEN YOUR LOVY-DOVY WIFE IS AWAITING YOUR RETURN, YOU GOT IT? YOU BETTER NOT BREAK YOUR PROMISE!"

What a fool. Were these humans really worth fighting for?

Even with this thought in mind, she couldn't help but smile, it was pure honesty. It was a rare trait indeed. The crowd look at the human in confusion, the human's courage had broken as all his body trembled, it look like he would cry as he sat himself down. Two minutes pass and the dust was finally fading away… a single shadow stood. Maybe there was a subplot happening between the old group of allies Hiei had… for the resolution Kuwabara held was heavy, while another part of him was literally shaking in uncertainty as his fear was in his trembling body.

'_Genkai had died'_. She finally remember something vital… a human woman, one who had trained and helped the old spirit group. Genkai was a famous demon hunter, even she had heard of her, a class B+ hunter at that. The girl work really hard to be that strong… the human in this tournament was a A+ class… who work equally hard. Maybe their lingering emotions still belong to the already passed woman, an old woman who could not finish her design project, left this job to the people she loved and trust. Muroku could understand, she finally realize something she had been blind to, realizing this she could have a little more trust for the human race. That wouldn't change the food chain however—it was like staying a city could be built in a day.

While Fair Play was necessary sometimes even an Honor Code could still be significant to everyday life.

The thing, maybe what they hoped, was that whoever won would give them enlightenment even if wasn't particularly clear on how such an enlightenment could be made with such a brutal fight. Finally a familiar face smiled in front of the camera… an answer had been made.


End file.
